Airplane Coffee
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Armada- Just something I thought of doing, it's sort of sweet, not much of a plot, but it's short. Tell me what you think.


I had this idea back when I was on my trip to Washington D. C. I was going to use it as a humor story and I still am, but I'm going to add something sappy at the end. Oh, and I don't really know if the coffee on commercial flight is good or bad, I've never tried. Go ahead and enjoy it.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada or the song mentioned in the fic. Don't sue me please. Just enjoy the fic.  
  
Airplane Coffee  
  
"I'm so tired," I murmured as I sat down in my window seat of the airplane, 14 F. "I'd better get some coffee once we ascend."  
  
I'm now 17 years old and it's four in the morning and dark outside, the reason why I'm so tired. A girl that appeared to be my age sat down in the D seat to my left. She looked familiar, I looked over to discover that it's Alexis.  
  
"Alexis," I say, making her turn her head to face me.  
  
"Cobalt, it's you," she is surprised to see me. "You're on your way to Washington D. C. too?"  
  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to go there and see everything," I addmitted. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm an intern for a company and due to my skills, they decided to transfer me to their main building in Washington and I'll be there for a year," she explained.  
  
"That's cool; I'm only here for a week," I told her.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she pointed to the empty seat between us.  
  
"Sure, but you know you'll have to move back if someone comes to sit there," I pointed out.  
  
"I know," she laughed and took her bag and swiched seats.  
  
"Bing!" the no smoking and fasten seatbelt light turned on and we fastened our seatbelts as the plane started to taxi.  
  
"Hey, I know," I exclaimed, "Alexis, once we get in the air, do you want to give me your address, email and all of that stuff so that I can give it to the guys back home and I can contact you if something big is going on," I then lowered my voice, "like if the Autobots come back to visit earth while you're still in D. C."  
  
"That would be great Cobalt," she replied.  
  
About a month and a half ago, the Autobots defeated Megatron and the Decepticons and returned to Cybertron. I didn't know when they would return to visit, but I did give them my e-mail to my computer and laptop and they gave me theirs and see if we could try to e-mail from earth to Cybertron. I haven't tried yet because I've been so busy lately. I think I'll try on the flight out there. We're getting ready to take off now.  
  
"Isn't this your favorite part of flying Cobalt?" Asked Alexis as I watched the plane infront of us take off.  
  
"It is, I like it because of the suddent acelleration and the thrill it gives. But that probably won't happen this time because I've rode with Jetfire so many times at much higher speeds that I've become used to it and the plane won't go nearly as fast as he could."  
  
That was the last thing we said as we took off and ascended to 10,000 feet.  
  
"Would you like something to drink miss?" asked the stewartess as I took out my laptop. Alexis had already got something to drink for herself.  
  
"Coffee please," she poured some and handed it to me along with those little biscut crackers they served. "Thank you."  
  
I took a drink after she left. "Airplane coffee," Alexis looked at me funny and I took another drink.  
  
"You not like it?"  
  
"Not really," I took another drink.  
  
"Then why do you drink it?"  
  
"Well, I need to wake up and I guess I like the," I took another drink and looked back down to my closed laptop. A mini Hotshot, a mini Blurr, a mini Jetfire and a mini Sideswipe were dancing the Cancan together, no lie; I immediately spit out my coffee. "Hallucinations it gives," I said, finishing my statement.  
  
"Are you okay Cobalt?" Alexis then took a drink; she had coffee too.  
  
"Yeah, note I said hallucinations, I just saw a mini Hotshot, mini Blurr, mini Jetfire and mini Sideswipe on my laptop. They're dancing the CanCan," she then spat out her coffee.  
  
"The CanCan? Those four? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, even if you don't belive me, it's still pretty funny. I think there's something in the coffee; take a drink, you might see them."  
  
She took a drink. "I don't see them, but you're right, there is something in the coffee because instead of seeing them, I'm seeing their minicons do the CanCan on your laptop.  
  
"The CanCan? The minicons?" I took another drink of the coffee and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah," she took a drink. "Woah, now I'm seeing Starscream in a pink tutu."  
  
"A_pink_tutu?"  
  
"Yes, sort of like the one Megatron wore at that hockey game."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, wait there's more, he has the tutu hooked over his wings, and he has the Star Saber, and he going like this with it," she turned side to side with her arms outstretched, cupping and thrusting her hands up and down. It was so funny that I started laughing.  
  
I looked back over at the laptop. "Hey, I see him too," I cracked up laughing, getting stares and looks from people. Taking another drink, Starscream disappeared right infront of me and Jet appeared again.  
  
"Hey, Jetfire just appeared," I informed her.  
  
"What's he doing now?"  
  
"It looks like he's singing, karaoke style, woah, wait a second, I can hear him singing."  
  
"He's singing?"  
  
"Yeah, it's his voice and everything, he's singing one of my favorite songs, Major Tom," I told her as I continued to listen.  
  
"Isn't that the song about where their spaceship crashes?" she asked me.  
  
"It is, and I know that this really is a hallucination because Jetfire has never heard the full song; he's heard me sing part of it, but not the whole song," I replied. "His singing is really good too, it's so sweet," I continued to watch and listen as he added my name into one of the lines of the song. It was so sweet, a few tears droped onto my laptop, Alexis seemed to notice.  
  
"Cobalt? Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I will be. I just didn't realize until this moment just how much I miss him," I layed my head on the tray at the edge of my laptop, watching and listening to the last few lines before he waved to me and faded into nothing. "I can't wait until I see him and the others again," I said, crying a few more tears.  
  
I sat back up, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'll be fine. Hey, I'm going to try to e-mail him now," I told her as I powered up my laptop and took another drink of coffee, I no longer had any sort of hallucinations of any kind. "Do you want to write something to him and the others?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be cool to get a reply back from the others," she replied.  
  
"Okay, type what you want to tell them, just don't send it yet when you're done; I'm going to type something to so I don't have to send two e-mails," I said as I set up a new e-mail and handed the laptop to her. She typed for a few minutes before giving it to me. I typed my letter under hers.  
  
Jetfire, I missed you. I would have e-mailed you sooner, but I've been busy with things. Right now I'm on a plane to Washington D. C., the capital of the United States. I'm going there to see the sites and such. Guess who's sitting next to me, well you already probably know. It's Alexis and she's headed to Washington too; she's an intern for a big company. I'm not sure if she told you this (out of politeness, I didn't read what she typed) but she's been transfered to Washington to be an intern for a company there and she will be there for the next earth year.  
  
You're not going to belive what the coffee on this plane can make you hallucinate about. I took a drink of the coffee and I saw Hotshot, Blurr, you and Sideswipe dance the CanCan together, it's some sort of dance. I told Alexis about this and she said that she saw the minicons you four are partnered with dancing the CanCan instead. Then we saw Starscream in a pink tutu similar to the one Megatron wore at the hockey game and he was waving the Star Saber around. I saw one last hallucination before I didn't see any more; it was about you. You were singing one of my many favorite songs, I even heard you singing. It was so sweet that I sort of got choked up about it, it was so sweet and it was then I realized just how much I miss you.  
  
I can't wait until I see you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Cobalt  
  
I sent off the e-mail to him and rested back in my seat.  
  
"You sent it?"  
  
"Yeah, this is the first time I've done this, I hope it makes it to Cybertron," I said softly. I activated the sound for when a new e-mail arrives and leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. We were twenty minutes to the airport when the e-mail alert scared the heck out of us.  
  
"Who is it?" I said, shaking myself out of half sleep. I looked at the list, before I looked to who sent it, the alert scared the heck out of me again by ringing about five more times. "Ah, look Alexis, guess who it is."  
  
"Jetfire?"  
  
"Yeah, and Optimus, Hotshot, Scavenger, Blurr and Red Alert. He must have forwarded the email to them, or just e-mailed them that we e-mailed him."  
  
"That was awfully quick for Cybertron."  
  
"It was only forty minutes, how long did you expect it would take?"  
  
"Much, much longer."  
  
I laughed. "Well let's read them," I opened the first one from Jetfire and read it aloud.  
  
Cobalt and Alexis, hey, I miss you girls too. Things have been pretty busy here. Optimus says that we may be able to come back to earth in several earth months once all other things quiet down a bit. I forwarded the e- mail to the others, I hope that's okay, wow the e-mail thing works! I've got to go now, Optimus just called me to go do something.  
  
I'll e-mail you later,  
  
Jetfire  
  
We read the rest of them just in time before we landed and we also got e- mails from Smokescreen and Sideswipe. I also e-mailed back the others that I would forward their messages to the boys too. I just can't wait until I see them all again.  
  
***  
  
I'm done, yay! I hope you liked it and one of my favorite songs is Major Tom, I just love background music; whenever I hear it on the radio in the car or truck, I imagine I'm flying. I've got an idea for Armada Hockey to finish the last part, but I'll do it later today or tomorrow maybe, but I will do it. I don't have any ideas yet for the other story I told you about, but I think the title gives a major clue to what it may be about; kudos to the first one who gets it! Okay, I'm done here now.  
  
Cobalt 


End file.
